Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 3)
Rewards This item never actually lands in your inventory. When you receive it, it will automatically give you a loot window containing one or more of: *Overlord's Plated Silver Ring -- 165 Resolve ring *Overlord's Plated Diamond Stud -- 165 Resolve ear *Overlord's Plated Insignia -- 165 Resolve charm *Overlord's Plated Eye Ring -- 165 Resolve ring *Overlord's Plated Bronze Bangle -- 165 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Polished Electrum Stud -- 165 Resolve ear *Overlord's Polished Electrum Cuff -- 165 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Polished Alloy Earring -- 165 Resolve ear *Overlord's Polished Alloy Ring -- 165 Resolve ring *Overlord's Polished Alloy Bangle -- 165 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Polished Alloy-Threaded Shroud -- 165 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Polished Alloy Sapphire Ring -- 165 Resolve ring *Overlord's Polished Runed Ring -- 165 Resolve ring *Overlord's Polished Runed Girdle -- 165 Resolve belt *Overlord's Barbed Runed Band -- 165 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Solid Runed Stud -- 165 Resolve ear *Overlord's Solid Runed Earring -- 165 Resolve ear *Overlord's Solid Runed Chain -- 165 Resolve neck *Selmo's Guarded Earring *Morlin's Gilded Shroud *Rittan's Silvered Bangle *Alexandrina's Ruby Electrum Cord *Rosamond's Sapphire Dusted Girdle *Milo's Fancy Belt *Mina's Barbed Etched Earring *Velun's Heavy Cloak *Garick's Blood-Stained Shash *Overseer's Polished Ebon Threaded Robes *Flurggledim's Threaded Robes *Flurggledim's Barbed Robes *Flurggledim's Heavy Robes *Overseer's Vanadium Mercenary Cuirass *Overseer's Vanadium Mercenary Chestguard *Overseer's Vanadium Mercenary Chestplate *Overseer's Vanadium Mercenary Greaves *Empyral Ancient Crit Bonus Quested Infuser *Empyral Ancient Ability Mod Quested Infuser *Empyral Ancient Potency Quested Infuser *Empyral Ancient Stamina Quested Infuser *Overseer's Familiar Experience (100,000) *Overseer's Familiar Experience (50,000) *Overseer's Mercenary Training Reduction (15 Day) *Overseer's Mercenary Training Reduction (20 Day) *Overseer's Extra Barding Slot *Overseer's Mount Training Reduction (15 Day) *Overseer's Mount Training Reduction (20 Day) *Instance Lockout Reset: 7 Day Reuse *Shadowed Arcane Reprieve *Shadowed Cure Arcane *Shadowed Cure Elemental *Shadowed Cure Noxious *Shadowed Cure Trauma *Shadowed Elemental Reprieve *Shadowed Elixir of Constitution *Shadowed Elixir of Deftness *Shadowed Elixir of Fortitude *Shadowed Elixir of Intellect *Shadowed Elixir of Piety *Shadowed Elixir of Tactics *Shadowed Elixir of Thorns *Shadowed Elixir of Transcendence *Shadowed Essence of Clarity *Shadowed Essence of Health *Shadowed Essence of Power *Shadowed Essence of Regeneration *Shadowed Noxious Reprieve *Empyral Painlink *Empyral Powerlink *Empyral Forcelink *Councilor Wrathburn -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Gretacia Windsong -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *King Grorlif -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Lucielyn L'Kirin -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Mingla Gelfshir -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Morlin Val'Sara -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Alexandrina X'Aphon -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Klirgain the Mangler -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Velun Punox -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Xiang Jie -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Druid Ellanha -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Garick the Mad -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Kror McKroffan -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Magnus Frostheart -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Mina Szekle -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Morac the Builder -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rittan D'Sal -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rosamond -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Eliminate Warlord Ix Acon -- Overseer mission *Exact Revenge on the Drakota -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Venekor -- Overseer mission *The Throne of Emperor Fyst -- Overseer mission *Reacquire the Idol of Solusek Ro -- Overseer mission *Convince the Guardians -- Overseer mission *Liberate Lady Laravale -- Overseer mission *Save Orxilia Calogn -- Overseer mission *Save the Valkyrie Princess -- Overseer mission *Save the Vision of Vox -- Overseer mission *Find the Goblin Banker's Loot -- Overseer mission *Find the Golden Idol of the Drafling -- Overseer mission *Recover the Stolen Scrolls -- Overseer mission *Retrieval for the Crown -- Overseer mission *The Word of Thule -- Overseer mission *Lesser Fragment of Planar Energy *Superior Fragment of Planar Energy *Greater Fragment of Planar Energy *Essence of Chaos *Shadowed Hardened Zelniak Pelt *Shadowed Hornbeam Spruce Log *Shadowed Humming Azurite *Shadowed Lunar Mushroom *Shadowed Luclizite Cluster *Shadowed Radiant Algae *Shadowed Rockhopper Meat *Shadowed Slow Creeping Root *Shadowed Splitfin Dartfish *Shadowed Humming Sapphire Gem *Shadowed Jumping Creeper *Shadowed Lantern Hogfish *Shadowed Lustrous Rockhopper Hide *Shadowed Primal Luclizite Shard *Shadowed Radiant Pome *Shadowed Shrieking Mushroom *Shadowed Wracked Wood Wedge *Shadowed Zelniak Steak *Shadow Alchemist Studies 17 *Shadow Alchemist Studies 18 *Shadow Alchemist Studies 19 *Shadow Alchemist Studies 20 *Shadow Sage Studies 17 *Shadow Sage Studies 18 *Shadow Sage Studies 19 *Shadow Sage Studies 20 *Empyral Armorer Studies 17 *Empyral Armorer Studies 18 *Empyral Armorer Studies 19 *Empyral Armorer Studies 20 *Empyral Jeweler Studies 17 *Empyral Jeweler Studies 18 *Empyral Jeweler Studies 19 *Empyral Jeweler Studies 20 *Empyral Tailor Studies 17 *Empyral Tailor Studies 18 *Empyral Tailor Studies 19 *Empyral Tailor Studies 20 *Empyral Weaponsmith Studies 17 *Empyral Weaponsmith Studies 18 *Empyral Weaponsmith Studies 19 *Empyral Weaponsmith Studies 20 *Empyral Woodworker Studies 17 *Empyral Woodworker Studies 18 *Empyral Woodworker Studies 19 *Empyral Woodworker Studies 20 *Sambata Barding Recipes *Sambata Breeching Recipes *Sambata Hackamore Recipes *Sambata Reins Recipes *Sambata Saddle Recipes *Sambata Shoe Recipes *Sambata Stirrup Recipes *Shadowed Barding Recipes *Shadowed Breeching Recipes *Shadowed Hackamore Recipes *Shadowed Reins Recipes *Shadowed Saddle Recipes *Shadowed Shoe Recipes *Shadowed Stirrup Recipes *Ercel's Feral Claws -- collectible *Ercel's Hunter Prey -- collectible *Ercel's Lunging Slam -- collectible *Ercel's Stalked Prey -- collectible *Purpyron's Devastating Swath -- collectible *Brixwald's Bizarre Bash -- collectible *Brixwald's Sand Rune -- collectible *Baltar's Cremation -- collectible *Baltar's Hyperthermia -- collectible *Baltar's Immortal Flame -- collectible *Baltar's Reach -- collectible *Dapperling's Furious Bite -- collectible *Elsindir's Bait-and-Switch -- collectible *Elsindir's Economic Sphere -- collectible *Elsindir's First Regulation -- collectible *Elsindir's Monopoly of Souls -- collectible *Dichromanus' Dichroic Impact -- collectible *Dichromanus' Diffraction -- collectible *Typhenon's Benevolent Strike -- collectible *Typhenon's Cleanse -- collectible *Typhenon's Savage Malice -- collectible *Typhenon's Shield Wall -- collectible *Warglave's Commands -- collectible *Warglave's Holy Reckoning -- collectible *Prysmerah's Arx Fire -- collectible *Rhag'Nazza's Authentic Affliction -- collectible *Rhag'Nazza's Shockwave -- collectible *Kor Va Xian's Aura -- collectible *Kor Va Xian's Dark Omen -- collectible *Kor Va Xian's Dark Pact -- collectible *Kor Va Xian's Luclinite Bomb -- collectible *Rhozth's Chillblaze -- collectible *Rhozth's Dark Blizzard -- collectible *Rhozth's Deafening Cold -- collectible *Rhozth's Scales of Shadow -- collectible *Lord Yzo's Dark Summons -- collectible *Lord Yzo's Light Loss -- collectible *Lord Yzo's Shadow Vortex -- collectible *Overseer's Vanadium Flail -- 165 Resolve 1H crushing *Overseer's Vanadium Guarded Dagger -- 165 Resolve 1H piercing *Overseer's Heavy Cedar Wand -- 165 Resolve ranged *Overseer's Solid Cedar Wand -- 165 Resolve ranged Credits